


strings of texts

by alectrona



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alectrona/pseuds/alectrona
Summary: Soonyoung and Wonwoo live in strings of texts, occasional stickers, and streams of photos.





	strings of texts

They live in strings of texts, occasional stickers, and streams of photos. Video calls fail them — they planned for them ever so often, but a day before, an hour before, or even a minute before the intended schedule, something would come up and Wonwoo would just hit the dismiss button for the Skype call reminders he had put in his calendar.

The sun rises outside Wonwoo’s dorm when the moon had sunk deep into the evening sky above Soonyoung’s house. When Soonyoung types paragraphs-long messages about his day, Wonwoo would respond meagerly and reiterates how he should really try to go to bed – Soonyoung would usually gush about and sneer at him saying that _sleep is for the weak_ , but Wonwoo would only reply four hours later after his sleep only to find that Soonyoung didn’t stop typing his messages during the period that he was asleep. Wonwoo has always found it kinda cute, how much energy Soonyoung has inside him and how he cannot be stopped once he starts to tell a story. Likewise, Soonyoung has always found it cute how Wonwoo would share to him this article he had found on New York Times or the Atlantic and said nothing more – _do you want me to comment on the article?_ Not really. _Well I’ve read it._ Pretty cool, eh? _Yeah, I guess, I don’t fancy carbon sequestration so much, Woo…_ and despite Wowoo being a perpetual Mr. Smartypants, Soonyoung sticks with him and his quirks nonetheless.

Wonwoo would send pictures of the most random objects – the trash bin full of broken umbrellas on one corner of Oxford Street thrown away just after a day’s use in the unforgiving London wind, a chubby-cheeked squirrel that crept up the bench he was sitting on ( _it looks like you_ , he had typed after sending the photo), or a half-bitten meringue. Jeon Wonwoo is a lame joke after a random fact on the Hadron collider right after a question of _quesadillas or burrito?_ and that's why Soonyoung likes him so.

Soonyoung is an hour long of endless chats and emojis and stickers, followed by two hours long of complete silence and inactivity. He's spikes of energy. Talking to Soonyoung even through muted chats, devoid of his animated expressions, brings you so much happiness and energizes you so. Wonwoo is astounded by the sheer amount of sunshine Soonyoung emanates and willingly give to people around him – everyone who interacts with him is ever so lucky. Wonwoo also understands that Soonyoung, just like everyone of us, needs his time to recharge too, and knows when to leave him when he needs it.

Their messages exchange is low commitment — they don't expect prompt responses, nor do they expect a deep heartfelt discussion for they speak of anything but their deepest thoughts and feelings. They do not need any prior greetings and small talks before saying _do you know that adultery is a felony in many parts of the world? Subject to fine and jailtime even in the US?_ any random subject can be thrown out and they would just click. They know random photos of food (taken after finishing half of it because Soonyoung was too hungry) mean a lot more than _hey, how have you been? I’ve missed you!_

They know better than to read between the lines of texts.

They know better than to admit the hidden elephant in the (chat)room.

They know that it’s for the better that they assume the messages were to be taken at face value and nothing more.

 For they know when Soonyoung said  _I’m thinking about getting a tattoo!! whaddya think of this design, starry themed thingy;_ he had actually meant  _did you remember that one time we went to the planetarium? You had fun talking for an hour non-stop about the history of telescopes and the importance of star charts in human history. The constellation you identified first – it was Orion – and showed it to me? That’s what I’m going to ink on my shoulder blades._

When Wonwoo said  _I’m going to Kyoto next month. I’m going alone, though;_ they know that he had actually meant  _Kyoto is far nearer to Seoul than London is to Seoul. Would you please join me? I want to walk with you in the streets of Gion and see the yellowing ginkgo leaves with you. You’d run around in Fushimi-Inari temple because that is just so you, ever so energetic and full of life! You would not understand the inscriptions on the temple that I adore so, but you wouldn’t mind waiting for two hours for me to finish reading all the beautiful writings on the wall and marvel at the calligraphies. I would have much more fun with you. Please join me?_

 When they resumed talking after three years of nothingness post-breakup, the  _hello_ had meant  _hello, how have you been? I’ve missed you, I wanted to call but I saw you on Instagram having the most fun time of your life. I wonder whether I can still fit in the bigger picture of a Kwon Soonyoung – but I reckoned not, so I didn’t end up talking to you. I saw that you finally did the white water rafting you’ve always dreamed of! I wonder how that went?_

 They know that it’s for the best to reduce a  _finally you graduated! I’m happy for you, all the lab works finally paid off! Congratulations for the cum laude, and congratulations for getting the seat for a Master’s degree in London. Your favorite city! Remember how we used to dream to go to London together? We would walk hand in hand as we browse through the British Museum, and I would see your scrunched nose laughter when we watch that West End musicals. I hope you’re all prepared for the degree_ into a short  _London next week? lol cool! ^^_

When Soonyoung had one too many bottles of soju, he had typed  _hey r ua wke?_ _hey_ _wonwu?_ but Wonwoo knows it will hurt less to not answer and pretend to be asleep even when it’s broad daylight in London, rather than imagining how there will be someone in Seoul, taking drunk Soonyoung by the hand and walk him home ( _to his home?_ Wonwoo would rather not indulge his curious brain in this specific subject), on his way typing into his phone and said _sorry, Soonyoung is a bit drunk. He would contact you again tomorrow!_ and knowing that that someone is not him.

Soonyoung had posted a screenshot of a Jane Doe regularly commenting on Wonwoo’s Instagram posts, cheekily asking  _ooooooooooh do u have smtg u haven’t told me !!!!!_ _is this a new missus :---)_ whereas deep inside he wished his messages would delete themselves into oblivion, for Soonyoung would rather not know whether Jane is indeed a replacement for himself, that Wonwoo too would find her a shot of sunshine. Despite happy for Wonwoo being happy again, it pains him to potentially know that it is not _him_ that makes Wonwoo happy.

In times of desperation when Soonyoung replied so belatedly in very brief _np_ and _yea sure_ s, Wonwoo hated how teleportation is still just a thing of the sci-fi books, because he knows that during times like this, nothing is better than a cup of hot chocolate, the affordable throws they bought in IKEA for their flat, and a loving boyfriend snuggling up to him to cheer him up. How he would love to be there to witness how the rough edges on Soonyoung’s face softens to a smile, a plump up his cheeks, and a kiss on Wonwoo’s forehead. Quickly afterwards Wonwoo corrected his logic and said to himself _he has changed, he has moved on, he’s happy now, don’t come into his life now and have it ruined again._

Before the _omg look at these mussels…they taste otherworldly_ was a deleted ~~hey, I’m sorry for being a jerk. I truly am. I miss you, always have been since four years and eleven days ago, and always will. I miss you, Wonwoo, I hope you’ll forgive me.~~

The article on Modern Love and Finding the One he shared on chat, was a not-so-subtle way of Wonwoo saying that _I love you and I’ll love you always. To me, you’re the one that got away._ As per usual, however, Wonwoo said nothing more after sharing the link, and instead resume talking about how he had forgotten which laundry machine he had used before.

They are contented enough that they at least have each other to share stories to. They fear how a sudden blurt of confession would ruin the frail house of cards they’ve been treading on very carefully for the past years. They’re happy enough not reading between the lines of texts.

They live in strings of texts, occasional stickers, and streams of photos. How they both wished it to be much more than that, but they couldn’t, and they wouldn’t.


End file.
